Adagio
by GayforKurt
Summary: Just a one-shot RPF that I'm trying my hand at. It's also a song-fic and this song has been haunting me for months now. I just had to get it out of the way even though I'm preparing to start work on the sequel to The Storm. I hope you enjoy this and please, review and let me know if you like it. Rated M.


**Adagio**

**By Gayforkurt**

* * *

Summary: Just a one-shot RPF that I'm trying my hand at. It's also a song-fic and this song has been haunting me for months now. I just had to get it out of the way even though I'm preparing to start work on the sequel to The Storm. I hope you enjoy this and please, review and let me know if you like it. Rated M.

Disclaimer: I obviously own nothing in this universe 'though it wasn't for lack of trying.

* * *

He looks across the stage's footlights, unable to see for the glare, although the lights were supposed to be at 40 per cent. His voice is soft, yet penetrating as he comes in on cue, the small 'school' orchestra supporting him.

_I don't know where to find you_

_I don't know how to reach you_

_I hear your voice in the wind_

_I feel you under my skin_

_Within my heart and my soul_

_I wait for you… Adagio_

The auditorium is so hushed, apart from the sounds of the instruments, it's as if the audience had held its collective breath. The next lines he sings a little louder and he closes his eyes as he pours more emotion into the words.

_All of these nights without you_

_All of my dreams surround you_

_I see and I touch your face_

_I fall into your embrace_

_When the time is right I know_

_You'll be in my arms… Adagio_

The next lines are still louder yet but his eyes, blazing yet seemingly filled with sorrow, stare out at his unseen audience.

_I close my eyes and I find a way_

_No need for me to pray…_

_I've walked so far…_

_I've thought so hard_

_Nothing more to explain_

_I know all that remains_

_Is a piano that plays_…

He pours power into the lyrics of one of the most beautiful songs he knows.

_If you know where to find me_

_If you know how to reach me_

_Before this light fades away_

_Before I run out of faith_

_Be the only man to say_

_That you'll hear my heart,_

_That you'll give your life_

_Forever you'll stay_

The audience erupts as his voice soars ever higher on the words and his eyes glitter with unshed tears, tears brought by both the words and the audience's response.

_Don't let this light fade away_

_No, no, no, no, no, no!_

_Don't let me run out of faith_

_Be the only man to say_

_That you believe…_

_Make me believe_

_You won't let go_

_Adagio!_

The final word is an even higher, longer note and the audience surges to its feet but he has eyes for only one person. He glances over to the musicians accompanying him and his smile is beautiful as he sees the one for whom he's truly laid his heart bare on the auditorium stage.

Matt had surged to his feet, clapping almost louder than the others and he can see Amber, Lea and, surprisingly, Naya standing as well. She quickly whips a hand along a cheekbone and he knows she's not the only one moved to tears by the performance.

"Oh, my God, Chris, wow!"

Darren is walking down the aisle towards him, still applauding him and Chris knows his fair skin is not doing a good job of hiding how pleased he is with their reception. He glances quickly at the musicians/actors and his eyes collide with smoky topaz. He flicks his lover a little glance before turning to respond to the ovation from his fellow actors.

"Thanks, you guys, I wanted to run through it one last time before Ryan films it."

"Well, bestie, you have nothing to worry about; he's gonna love it!"

Ashley strides out of the wings where she had been waiting for Chris as she wasn't in any of these scenes. The others get up, leaving the fake audience members and stroll towards the stage, some waving goodbye as they weave around the various pieces of equipment waiting to be set in place for tomorrow's shooting.

The conversations veer off towards the final days of filming for this half of the season and Darren tugs at Chris's sleeve to get his attention.

Chris, however, has turned towards his secret lover, a term that often makes him want to burst into snickers, it sounds so incredibly corny and old-fashioned. He's actually listening to Darren, his un-gelled hair bouncing as he waves his hands while talking to him. Darren was often teased for speaking with his hands but Chris thought it was kinda cute and often teased him about using semaphore.

He turns side on to Darren and watches his lover's long, jeans-clad, beautifully muscled legs as the other man walks towards him and he smirks, knowing that the heat in his eyes is clearly discernible, at least to the one man watching him with an intensity he absolutely adores.

He interrupts Darren's flow by touching his shoulder lightly and putting on a faintly apologetic look which he slants toward Ashley as well. "Look, Dar, we can meet up later and go over the script tomorrow, yeah?"

Darren pouts a bit but at a shout from Harry that sounded pretty much like the word 'beer' and 'house', Ashley and he cheer before he grins at Chris. "No worries, mate," he says in a truly inspirational (*cough-Chord) impersonation of an Aussie, "that'll do!"

Chris grins as he watches him bounce away – my god, I should start calling him Tigger, he muses – with Ashley leaving at a more sedate pace and then he turns, finally, to the man waiting patiently for him.

"You ready to leave?"

Chris smiles and nods, his eyes raking the low-key costume of jeans and tight, sleeveless T-shirt that flatters the firm, muscular body and hints at all the goodies that Chris can't wait to get his hands on. His eyes narrow, though, when Heather comes up, slides her arm around the waist of the man Chris plans on ravishing very soon and he waits for her to speak.

"Come on, you guys, get a move on! A bunch of us are going over to drink some juice and kick back. Aren't you coming?"

Chris watches as his lover's sexy smile is turned onto the blonde although he eases back a bit so her arm falls naturally down beside him. He holds her hand for a bit so it doesn't look awkward, but he shakes his head and smiles ruefully.

"Sorry, doll, I've got a run-through with Chris and the guys (meaning the musicians) and then I think I'll head on home after that. No knowing what time those workaholics will kick me loose, y'know."

She pouted and then turned her light blue eyes beseechingly onto Chris who also shook his head. His smile was a little tighter, though, as he replied: "Sorry, Heather, you know how Ryan is; I really have to sit in with the guys for timing and stuff."

Heather shrugs and flashes her bright grin and then she spies Naya walking past the studio door from the direction of the costume trailer. "Okay, guys, but you owe me. Catch you tomorrow!" and she's off, dashing after her friend and yelling out her name.

Chris lets out a breath and turns to the other man who he realizes has been watching him as he'd been watching Heather. A hand snakes out surreptitiously between them and one long, calloused finger is hooked into his belt loop to pull him a step closer.

"We do have a practice run with the guys but that's not for another two hours," the voice is soft, husky and Chris can almost smell the arousal wafting off of him. "Is there anything I can do for you within that time frame?"

Chris's breathing is slightly shallow by the end of that sentence and he bites his lip in an effort to appear unaffected by the sheer sex appeal of the man before him. His cheeks give him away, as usual, as he blushes noticeably even in the recently dimmed light of the auditorium. He turns to walk towards his trailer, his half-lidded eyes making it damn clear he wasn't going there for any rehearsal.

He knows his ass looks good in the bright, cherry red jeans (god, why must Lou dress him in skinnies every chance she got?) and he knows those heated eyes are glued ravenously to his backside. He doesn't need to put an extra sway in his step as he's been told it's there quite naturally and his heart speeds up at the sound of the other man following him.

He opens the door and steps up into the trailer slowly, deliberately teasing now and chuckles when he hears the mutter behind him. The other man steps up into Chris's private and quite spacious trailer and pulls the door to behind him.

The two men face each other and then, without a sign or signal, they're in each other's arms, lips and tongue battling and finally settling into a heat-inducing rhythm. The soft moans, whispers and chuckles are tender counterpoints to the almost ferocious way in which their hips are grinding into each other and soon Chris is gasping and pulling away.

Impatient hands scramble to unbuckle his belt and unzip his jeans, curses now rained on the costume head's decision to pour him into these pants. Finally, as he lies back on the bed, the jeans and his underwear peeled down his long, surprisingly muscular legs, he gazes hungrily up at his lover who is still fully dressed.

His cock, which has a bead of pre-come at the tip, bobs against his stomach as he gestures to the other man, "Come".

When the beautiful body is within reach, it is his turn to hook his finger into a belt loop and he pulls the other man down onto him. He groans at the feel of the rough jeans material against his cock and writhes as a large, rough hand palms him gently.

"Oh, sweetie, you feel so good," he moans as he throws his head back, giving his lover room to lick and suckle on his long, pale neck.

"You sounded great out there. I know the original music, of course, but I've only just heard those lyrics since we rehearsed it yesterday." The soft, somewhat deeper tones of his lover roll through Chris and he shudders. "It was a sexy song for a hot, sexy singer like you, seriously."

He eases back to stare into Chris's blue-gray-green eyes, smiling at the look of shy acceptance in them. Chris usually blew off compliments with a wise-crack or two, especially during interviews, but most people who knew him knew he had a hard time getting over his past as the weird, chunky, geeky kid who hadn't had many friends. It was his job as the lover of the youngest cast member to see to it he got a steady diet of compliments from now on.

Chris lowers his eyes and then looks back up through his lashes. "And you don't mind that I'm supposed to be singing it to 'Blaine'?" He bit his lip but a quick kiss put an end to the nervous habit.

"Dude, you could be singing it to a hundred guys out there, I'm the one who gets all this!" A large, hard, still-clothed length grinds against Chris's erection and he chuckles at the way the young actor's breath hitches.

Soon they were back to devouring each other and when clothes were flung helter-skelter and a drawer that previously held lube and condoms was lying on the floor where it had fallen, the two got down to the business of pleasuring each other.

Chris eventually finds himself lying flat on his stomach, a long, wet, hot tongue tracing its way down his knobby spine to his cleft and when he can't take it anymore he pulls his knees up. This pushes his pert butt almost into his lover's face and he giggles at the gasped curses coming from the older man.

"Come on, sweetie, we've certainly got less than the two hours to do this thing!" There is a slight whine in his high voice but he is sure it isn't the first time it's there.

A sharp slap to one pale cheek elicits a squeak but he nevertheless waves the butt enticingly. He is rewarded by the quickest yet gentlest prep ever and, in no time, his lover is balls-deep within him.

They groan in unison, a strangely melodic sound and all movement stills for a moment or two. Then, both taking a deep breath, Chris hangs on as his lover pounds into his ass, jerking him forward on the bed and forcing him to brace himself against the wall of the trailer and a shelf.

"Oh, god, yes, yes, shit, I've been wanting this since the second verse!" Chris's mouth always gets increasingly filthy the closer he comes to an orgasm and now is no different. "Oh yes, fuck me, give it to me good, baby, you're so fucking hot, unngh!"

He is certain he's going to be left with bruises on his hipbones the way he's being gripped but his lover seems to like seeing the marks he leaves on his flawless skin.

The sound of skin slapping on skin and voices calling fervently to each other joins with the smell of sweat and semen. Chris is sure the trailer is rocking but as it's fairly late in the afternoon he knows most or all of the cast and crew would have left by now.

"Uh, baby, so tight, so go-ood!" His lover's voice, usually so in-control and suave, stutters as he approaches his climax and Chris cries out, a large hand reaching around to grab his neglected dick. The addition of the rough hand jacking him off and the pounding in his ass does the trick and he barrels into a climax that makes his head feel like it's exploding.

"Oh, yes, oh yes, oh yes, fuck, Mark, yes, baby, fuck me!" Chris turns his head to look back at Mark's face which is contorted into a rictus somewhere between pleasure and pain as he empties himself into the clenching ass around him.

He shudders and quakes, straightening up without dislodging the large dick inside him and he lifts a hand to pull Mark's mouth towards him. The kiss, for all they'd just come, is hungry and sloppy and perfect, of course. Shudders course through them as they ride out the aftershocks and then Chris slides to lie flat on the bed with Mark still inside him.

Their hands joined, fingers slide between each other and they pant and gasp into the silence of the trailer. Chris loves the feel of Mark's larger, hairier body on his and right now, with him still buried within him, it's the most glorious feeling. He hums a line from the song he'd just performed and a slight smile lifts one corner of his kiss-swollen lips.

Mark eases out of the luscious body beneath him, carefully tying off the condom and dumping it before easing down to spoon behind Chris. This was the best time, in his opinion, when they are still mellow, still glowing and anything that floats upward through the contentment was likely to be the truth.

Chris sighs, almost drifting off as he basks in the feel of Mark's warm body and then, taking a breath, he starts singing in a soft, breathy voice:

_All of these nights without you_

_All of my dreams surround you_

_I see and I touch your face_

_I fall into your embrace_

_When the time is right I know_

_You'll be in my arms… Adagio_

**The End**

.

**(A/N: Lara Fabian is credited for the lyrics but the music is a modernistic version of Adagio in G Minor which is popularly believed to be by Tomaso Albinoni.)**


End file.
